The invention relates generally to marine propulsion devices, and more particularly, to marine propulsion devices such as stern drive units and outboard motors including a reversing transmission and a shifting mechanism therefor. Still more particularly, the invention relates to marine propulsion devices including means to assist transmission shifting.
Attention is directed to the following United States Patents which relate to marine propulsion devices including reversing transmissions and shifting mechanisms therefore.
______________________________________ Kroll 3,842,788 Issued October 22, 1974 Shimanckas 3,183,880 Issued May 18, 1965 Kroll 3,977,356 Issued August 31, 1976 Yourich 3,386,546 Issued June 4, 1968 Barnes 3,919,510 Issued November 11, 1975 Schmiedel 3,858,101 Issued December 31, 1974 ______________________________________
Attention is also directed to pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 890,499, filed Mar. 27, 1978 assigned to the same assignee as this application.